Zaiyen Liloki
Zaiyen Liloki is a Tiefling Magus hailing from Kuroseki. History Zaiyen has had an interesting upbringing. Not knowing her father and having her mother die during childbirth has made her bounce around between orphanages, principally those run by the church of Cayden Cailaen. Not many people want to adopt a tiefling so she remained unadopted. In her younger years she recieved some mage training from a kindly Elf Wizard named Gandolfrin who would visit the orphanage. There she learned the basics of her current magical skills. Her skill in swordplay was mostly self taught. People liked picking on her, that is until she learned how to fight back. After maiming a human child who was attacking her with rocks, she ran away to join the pit fighters and underworld community. She has remained there, making coin using her dancing sword style. During this time period, a human named Leeroi Jaenekins helped her improve her sword play. After being around the pit fights for a few years, she decided that she has the strength to become a pit fighter, so she became a pit fighter under the guise of a magi, hoping to surprise people with her close up magic and sword play skills. During her years there, she lived at the Dandelion Lodge alongside Rocco Uno, and became incredibly close friends. One night, they made a drunken blood pact to work together to steal divinity for themselves and give the world what's coming to it. Zaiyen is a medium height female Tiefling. She sports 2 horns that curve out away from her head and has long flaming reddish pink hair. She has a purple-blue hue to her skin and has a 3.5 foot long tail, which she often uses to hold objects (Prehensile Tail). The rest of her body is fairly normal and human-like. She stands at 5 feet 5 inches tall Her father was never around, he’s a demon that worked with Phentis to turn his Lawful devils more Chaotic. His name was Griselbrand the Black. He was a Magus which battled with a powerful sentient scimitar named XyzXyzXyz, which was supposedly destroyed and lost during the infernal wars, somewhere North of Kuroseki. Seekers of Divinity Zaiyen's life took a new turn when her mentor and sponsor Broland Skazmuppet was kidnapped by Vile. It was at the sight of his burning home that she and Rocco fought their first demon. They swiftly realized that there was more going on than a simple kidnapping, as Broland's friend Lollipoperell was terrified to learn that a hammer was missing from Broland's home, and urged the duo to meet him in Marenvald at the Trigwocket embassy as soon as possible after he's gathered some help. As they had nowhere to live and work without Broland, they set off in search of their mentor. On her way to Marenvald, she was waylaid by the demonic activity around Lake Kumota, and got involved with the calls for aid from the leadership in Kumota City. While on a mission to find a Staff of Weather, she encountered Vile again, who under the compulsion of a lust spell passionately kissed her, only to realize he was actually into her romantically. Category:Player Characters Category:Tieflings